Snapsshots
by emerl01
Summary: This is a set of one shots that are follow-ups to Camp Hope featuring Luc and Eddie as parents and their four children.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All.

Sorry its been a while since I wrote something. I was moving into my new house and getting the internet sorted etc. Just saw Eddie's first episode on RTE ( Irish channel) they're showing season 13 on Saturday mornings now. Boy she sure upgraded when she got Luc! (Her old boyfriend the cop was in it). We get to re-live Leddie all over again in the Emerald Isle! Yipee! Also, so glad that JM and SJP are togther in real life, they are ultra cute together, good luck to them.

This set of one shots is a follow up to Camp Hope with Luc and Eddie and their 4 children as the main characters. This first one is set about 6 months after their youngest baby Rose was born. Well here goes...

Chapter 1:

Eddie was woken just after 7 am by the sound of baby Rose crying for a feed and to be changed. Eddie rolled over in the bed to find Luc's side of the bed empty, a sadness came over her. She had forgotten that he was still sleeping in the study after their recent argument and his recent operation. She got up out of bed and attended to Rose, changing her. Just as Eddie was finished changing Rose she heard the bedroom door squeak open. Elise popped her head around the door.

"Mum, James got out of his cot again and he's in Liam's bed with him. Will I tell them to come in here?" Elise said.

Eddie sighed, "Not again! ok, tell them to come in here". We'll have to get James his first bed, she thought to herself.

A few minutes later Elise came into the bedroom closely followed by Liam and James. They all climbed into Eddie and Luc's big king-sized bed, pushing and shoving each other to get the best spot in the bed.

"Stop pushing and shoving! There's plenty of room for all of you" exclaimed Eddie.

There certainly was when Luc wasnt there, she thought to herself. Just as she was about to go down to the kitchen to get a bottle for Rose when the door squeaked again. Luc entered the bedroom and surveyed the scene. The noise of the children walking around upstairs had woken him up.

"I'll get a bottle for Rose" Luc said looking at Eddie with Rose in her arms. Luc left to go back down to the kitchen. Eddie climbed back into bed with Rose in her arms.

Liam and Elise seemed to be having an argument about something. "What are you two arguing about?" Eddie asked.

"You ask her" Liam said to Elise. "No you ask her" replied Elise.

"Ok, out with it?" Eddie demanded. Elise looked at Eddie with a worried look on her face.

"Are you and daddy getting devorced?" asked Elise shyly.

"What! Why do you ask that?" asked Eddie confused.

"Well, you and daddy havent been sleeping in the same bed these last few weeks and Jenny in school said that that's what happened to her parents before they got devorced" replied Elise in explanation.

Eddie was shocked at the question. She hadn't thought that the children would notice that her and Luc weren't sharing a bed. She didnt know how to explain the situation to them. Just then Luc entered the bedroom with Rose's bottle in his hand. The bedroom was strangely silent.

"What's wrong? Why are you all so quiet?" he asked as he handed the bottle to Eddie.

"Elise seems to think that we're getting divorced because we havent been sharing a bed" replied Eddie. Luc was shocked. He tried to think of what to say.

"Of course we're not getting divorced" Luc tried to assure them.

"So why havent you been sleeping with mummy?" asked Elise bravely.

Luc knew that he'd have to tell the truth, he knew that Elise would spot it a mile away if he lied.

Luc took a deep breath."A couple of weeks ago I had an operation so that me and your mummy wont be able to have any more babies. In order for me to recover from my operation, I wasnt able to sleep with your mummy because she could knock off me during the night in her sleep and cause my stitches to open, so I have to sleep on my own until I've fully recovered from the operation" Luc explained. Luc didnt add that Eddie had been so annoyed with him for getting the vasectomy without telling her that she'd been giving him the cold shoulder.

"So when will you be sleeping in your own bed again?" asked Elise slightly relieved.

"From tonight, if that's ok with your mummy" replied Luc hopefully. He looked at Eddie as he said this but she wasnt giving anything away with her facial expression. Elise and Liam seemed happy at Luc's explanation.

"Ok, now that we've sorted that out, how about you guys help me make pancakes for breakfast?" Luc asked.

"Yeeess" replied Elise and Liam jumping up out of the bed.

"We'll bring your mummy up her's in bed so she can have a extra little rest" Luc said as he ushered Elise, Liam and James towards the door.

You'll have to do better than breakfast in bed if you want to get back into my good books Luc Hemingway, Eddie thought to herself as she watched them leave. She turned her attention back to feeding Rose, cuddling her close when Rose had finished her bottle. Eddie looked at Rose sadly.

"Looks like you're going to be mummy's last baby" Eddie said to Rose. Rose just gurgled back at her. Eddie loved babies at this age, just before they started trying to crawl and just when their personalities were starting to become apparent.

About 15 minutes later Luc arrived into the bedroom carrying a tray with Eddie's breakfast on it.

"Your breakfast madam" Luc said as he placed the tray on Eddie's lap. Eddie had put Rose lying down on the bed with pillows around her to stop her rolling off the bed.

"Thanks" replied Eddie.

"Eddie, I know you're still annoyed with me about getting the vasectomy without speaking to you about it first, but I did it for you you know" said Luc. Eddie didnt reply.

"Eddie, I couldnt watch you go through what you did when you were pregnant with Rose again. You were so sick all through the pregnancy and then we nearly lost you during the delivery, you lost so much blood. I was terrified we were going to loose you. I couldn't let that happen again. I can't loose you. I'd be lost without you, you know that" continued Luc.

Eddie's expression started to soften, she thought about what he said and realised that Luc was acting out of love for her.

"I know you did it for me but I'm still annoyed that you didnt discuss it with me first Luc" she said.

"Luc we're married and married couples are supposed to discuss all of the big decisions with each other, otherwise there's no point in us being together. No more solo decisions from now on, ok?" she continued.

"Ok, I understand. I'm sorry I didnt talk to you about it first. I wont happen again, promise" replied Luc apologetically.

Eddie grabbed Luc's arm pulling him closer to her. She put her hands either side of his face and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you, you annoyingly loveable man" she said before kissing him again.

"I love you too" Luc said with a smile. "So am I allowed back into my own bed tonight then? he asked sheepishly.

"Are you able to, you know, yet?" Eddie asked shyly.

"Yes, I think everything down there is working ok now. We'll still have to use protection for a few more weeks but it should all be ok now" replied Luc smirking.

"Then yes, you're allowed back in the bed" Eddie replied with a big grin. Luc gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I'd better go down and check on the kids before they burn the kitchen down" replied Luc getting up off the bed. "Make sure you eat every bit of that breakfast, you'll need all your energy for tonight" continued Luc with a smirk.

"Oh, and by the way, I always knew you were only with me for my body!" Luc said as he reached the door. Eddie picked up a pillow off the bed and threw it at him, missing him but hitting the door instead.

About 10 minutes later Eddie walked into the kitchen with Rose in her arms. She put Rose in her high chair and went over to Luc who was washing up the breakfast dishes. She put her arms around Luc's waist pulling him close. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Luc stopped what he was doing and turned around to face her.

"Thank you for the lovely pancakes" she said before kissing Luc on the lips.

"The children helped make them, it wasnt all my own work" replied Luc smiling. He kissed Eddie back.

"How about we bring the kids to the zoo today? They'll tire themselves out and then we can all have an early night tonight" Eddie said smiling.

"Sounds good to me" replied Luc. He leaned down and kissed Eddie softly on the lips.

Just as he did this Elise shouted, "Liam, James, get dressed. We're going to the zoo". Elise had been watching Luc and Eddie in the kitchen intently. She smiled as she realised that her mum and dad were finally back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and follows. I'm really enjoying writing this so here's another bit.

chapter 2:

Eddie and Luc and the children arrived at the zoo around 11 am in the morning. Eddie strapped Rose and James into the double stroller and Luc took the hands of Elise and Liam as they entered the zoo gates. Luc paid for the family ticket at the gate and they all headed into the zoo.

"Ok, what do you want to go see first?" Luc asked.

Liam and James both shouted in unison "elephants".

"Ok, I guess its the elephants first then" replied Luc smiling. They all headed off towards the elephants. They spent about 10 minutes looking at the elephants. Liam and James were trying to decide which one looked more like their dad. Luc wasn't impressed as they had decided that the fattest male elephant in the herd looked like him according to Liam and James. When they had finished looking at the elephants it was time for Elise to decide where they were going next.

"I want to go see the seals" replied Elise excitedly. They walked towards the seals. Elise ran up to the bars of the enclosure and watched the seals playing with each other and diving into their pool. She almost went into a trance watching them.

Liam and James soon got bored watching the seals and dragged Luc off to look for the dolphin enclosure. Eddie followed behind them with Rose in the stroller. They got to the ice-cream stand and Eddie shouted. "Hey guys, do you want some ice-cream?".

Luc and the boys turned around to her as they had been walking ahead of her. "Good idea" replied Luc.

"What ice-cream do you want?" Luc asked Liam and James.

"I want strawberry" said Liam.

"Choclat" replied James. Luc turned around to look for Elise to ask her what she wanted but there was no sign of her.

"Eddie, is Elise with you?" Luc asked getting worried.

"No, I just have Rose with me. I thought Elise was with you guys" she replied. Eddie rushed up to Luc and the boys.

"When did you last see her?" asked Eddie starting to panic.

"I havent seen her since we were at the seals" replied Luc. "You guys stay here and I'll go back there" Luc continued.

Luc ran off towards the seal enclosure. He looked around frantically but couldn't see Elise anywhere. He ran around the whole enclosure but she wasn't there. He looked around for a member of staff. He eventually found a lady staff member walking beside the seal enclosure.

"Hello, can you help? We can't find our daughter" Luc said to her panicing.

"When did you last see her?" the lady asked.

"About 10 minutes ago at the seal enclosure" replied Luc.

"What does she look like and what was she wearing?" asked the lady as she got her walkie-talkie out.

"She has long brown hair and was wearing jeans, a pink t-shirt and a pink leather-looking jacket" replied Luc. The lady radioed to the other staff members and gave Elise's description to them. She soon heard back from the office. Elise hadn't contacted any of the staff to tell them she had lost her parents.

"There's no sign of her yet but the staff will keep an eye out for her. Would she have gone back to the carpark to your car?" the lady asked Luc.

"I don't know. Maybe. I'll go and check" replied Luc. He ran back to the carpark and found their car. His heart almost stopped when he saw Elise standing beside their car crying her eyes out. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a big bear-hug. "I'm so sorry princess, we walked off without you. I'm sorry" Luc said holding her tight.

"I, I was watching the seals and then I looked around and you were all gone, I looked everywhere but I couldn't find you" Elise sobbed.

"It's ok, sweetheart. It was my fault. I should have made sure you were with us before we left the seals" Luc replied.

"Come on, lets go find your mummy and get some ice-cream" Luc said before giving Elise a kiss on the forehead. Elise started to calm down as they walked back towards the ice-cream stand where Eddie was waiting with the rest of the children. Eddie gave Elise a big hug when she got to her.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Eddie asked her wiping the tears from Elise's face.

"I'm ok now" replied Elise.

"Where was she?" Eddie asked Luc.

"She had gone back to our car in the carpark as she couldn't find us" replied Luc.

"That was very clever of you" Eddie said to Elise. Eddie gave Elise a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, lets get some ice-cream" Eddie said.

Luc went and bought ice-cream for the whole family. They sat at a bench eating their ice-creams and talked about what animals they wanted to go see next. Once they had visited all of the animals they all wanted to see, Luc, Eddie and the children headed to the playground. Luc brought James on the see-saw for toddlers as Liam and Elise played on the climbing frame. Eddie sat on a bench watching them and playing with Rose. When James got tired Luc brought him back to the stroller beside Eddie and put James into the stroller to rest. Luc sat down beside Eddie on the bench and wrapped his arm around her.

"That was a close one earlier with Elise. I was so scared something had happened to her" he admitted to Eddie.

"I know, I was terrified too" replied Eddie as she laid her head on Luc's shoulder. "Thank god she had the sense to make her way back to the car" Eddie continued.

"We've a clever one on our hands there alright" replied Luc. He kissed Eddie on the forehead. "We'll have to make sure that something like that doesnt happen again, I dont think my heart could take it if it did" replied Luc smiling.

"Mine neither. Maybe not having any more children was a good idea after all, we've enough on our hands keeping on eye on the ones we've got already" replied Eddie smiling. She gave Luc a kiss on the cheek.

"How about we stop off in KFC for dinner on the way home? I dont fancy cooking later do you?" Luc asked.

"Sounds good. I'll go round up Elise and Liam and we can head off" replied Eddie. She handed Rose to Luc before getting up to get the children.

Later that evening Eddie checked on the three oldest children, they were all asleep. They had all bearly been able to stay awake to listen to their bedtime story. Their day of adventure had tired them all out. She entered her bedroom and sat down on the bed. Luc was sitting on the top of the bed with Rose in his arms feeding her her final bottle for the night. "The other three are all out for the count" she told Luc.

"Looks like your plan worked" Luc said smiling. Eddie moved up on the bed and laid down beside him. She began playing with Rose's hand. Rose gurgled as she drank the last of her bottle. Luc winded Rose and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Time for bed Rosie-poo" Luc said as he got up off the bed and brought Rose over to her cot. He put her in and covered her over. He watched as she closed her eyes slowly and began to fall asleep. When he was sure Rose was asleep he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left her to sleep.

Luc turned around and looked at Eddie lying on their bed. She had her eyes closed. Luc laid down on the bed beside her. He brushed her cheek with his hand. Eddie opened her eyes.

"You thought I was asleep, didn't you?" she teased.

"I was hoping you weren't" he said with a smile.

"Oh, do you want something?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, just this" he said as he grabbed her and rolled her over on top of him. He kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back feverishly and soon they were undressing each other.

Eddie woke up about 2 hours later with a start. She was sure she heard a noise. She got out of bed and put on her dressing gown. She looked over at Luc but he was fast asleep. Eddie went out to the children's bedrooms and checked on them. James was missing from his cot. She checked Liam and Elise's room and let out a sigh of relief, James was fast asleep in Elise's bed beside her. Eddie gently picked up James and returned him to his cot. She pulled his blanket back up over him. She went back in to Elise to fix the blankets around her.

"Where's James?" whispered a sleepy Elise.

"I just put him back in his cot" Eddie whispered. "Go back to sleep" Eddie continued.

"I heard him getting up earlier and I didnt want him disturbing you and daddy so I brought him into bed with me" Elise explained.

"Why did you do that?" asked Eddie.

"Because it sounded like you were having fun, you were both giggling and I didnt want him spoiling your fun" replied Elise. "I'm glad you and daddy are getting on ok again. It was scary these last few weeks when you weren't getting on" Elise continued.

"I'm sorry we made you feel like that, I'll make sure it doesnt happen again" replied Eddie as she stroked Elise's cheek. "Sometimes it's hard for me and your dad to realise how our behaviour affects you guys. We're still learning how to be good parents. Neither of us had very good childhoods ourselves so we dont really have good examples to follow. But that's no excuse. We'll try harder, I promise" continued Eddie.

"Ok. I think you and daddy are a good mummy and daddy. You always make me feel loved and give us lots of cuddles and you both make us laugh alot" replied Elise smiling.

"Thanks sweetheart. Now you'd better go to sleep, you've got school tomorrow" Eddie said. She gave Elise a kiss on the cheek and tucked her in.

Eddie checked on James and then went back to her bed. She got into bed and cuddled up next to Luc. Luc woke up.

"Everything ok?" Luc asked sleepily.

"Yes, I just found out that we have a very special daughter" Eddie replied.

"Oh, yeah. Why, what happened?" asked Luc.

"I'll tell you in the morning, go back to sleep" Eddie replied before kissing Luc softly on the lips.

"But I'm wide awake now. How about we practice not making babies again?" he asked smirking.

"Oh, alright then!" Eddie replied in a mock hard done by tone. She rolled over on top of Luc giggling. Elise listened to her mum and dad giggling from the next room and fell back to sleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone. Thanks for the reviews of the previous chapters. I dedicate this chapter to the ladies (and gents?) from the Luc and Eddie forum on digital spy, I was sooo happy I got a mention in your forum, it made my day! :)

This story is set about a month after the trip to the zoo.

Chapter 1:

Eddie stood in her bedroom looking at Luc as he packed the suitcase that was laid out on their bed. "I really wish you didnt have to go" she said to Luc as she handed him some t-shirts to put into the case.

"You know I dont want to either but the drug company is making me. I'm the keynote speaker at their conference, I haven't got a choice. I guess this is the price we have to pay for Elisilor being so successful" Luc replied looking at her with a pained expression. "It's only for a week and I'll bring you all back something nice, I promise" he continued.

"You'd better considering you're getting an all expenses paid trip to Las Vegas for a week and are being put up in a 5 star hotel" Eddie replied jealously.

"You could have come too, you know" Luc replied.

"I know, but who would we get to look after the kids for us for a week? No-one in their right mind would look after 4 children under 7 years old on their own, now would they?" she replied.

"I guess not. Are you sure you'll be able to manage ok?" Luc asked.

"I'll be fine. Karen is coming to visit for a few days at the end of the week, she'll help me with them." Eddie replied.

Luc closed over the suitcase and zipped it up. Eddie walked over and put her arms around him giving him a kiss on his shoulder. Luc turned around to face her. He gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. "I'll miss you" he whispered before giving her another kiss.

"I'll miss you too" Eddie replied before she kissed him back. She gently pulled away.

"Look at the time! I'd better get the kids up for school" Eddie exclaimed in a panic. She ran out of the room and into the children's bedrooms to wake them up. Luc finished getting himself dressed and brought his suitcase down to the hall beside the door. His taxi was picking him up in 10 minutes to bring him to the airport. There was a loud rumbling noise on the stairs as Elise and Liam came running down the stairs in their school uniforms. James followed down the stairs slowly with Eddie behind him. Eddie had Rose in her arms.

"Bye daddy, have a good trip" Elise said as she gave Luc a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She headed for the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Bye dad, see you next week" Liam said as he took is turn to hug Luc. Liam headed for the kitchen too. Luc bent down and picked up James.

"Bye bye daddy, keep away from the lions" James said. Luc looked at him puzzled.

"Lions?" he asked Eddie.

"The lion statues outside that hotel you're staying at, well I think that's what he means" replied Eddie. "I showed them pictures of Las Vegas and some of the hotels in it" continued Eddie.

"I will" replied Luc to James before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Just then a car horn sounded outside the door.

"That's my taxi. Bye Rosie-poo" he said as he leaned over to give Rose a kiss on the cheek. Rose just giggled. Luc stole a quick kiss from Eddie and headed for the door. Eddie watched as Luc put his suitcase into the taxi and got in.

"Wave good bye to your daddy Rose" Eddie said as she waved to Luc. Rose lifted her hand and waved too.

Eddie could hear some squabbling coming from the kitchen. "Lets go and see who's fighting over the cereal in the kitchen" she said to Rose as she closed the front door and headed for the kitchen.

Elise and Liam were having a fight over who owned the small toy that came in the cereal box. They were having the usual it's mine, no it's mine argument. Eddie walked in just as Elise grabbed the toy off Liam.

"Elise, give me the toy and eat the rest of your breakfast" Eddie demanded. Elise reluctantly gave Eddie the toy. They all finished their breakfasts, grabbed their coats and bags and Eddie walked them to school.

Eddie returned from school with James and Rose. She had a cup of tea before tidying up the house. She made some lunch for the three of them and played with James and Rose for a while. James sat down to watch his favourite show, Thomas the Tank Engine. James loved the show and couldn't be disturbed while it was on. Eddie left him to watch it as she called Karen to make the final arrangements for her visit. She checked on Rose who was having a nap and went back to the kitchen while speaking to Karen on the phone. She finished her call to Karen and went into the sitting room, there was no sign of James. She went out to the hallway to find James standing there with his coat on looking out the front door.

"What are you doing out here?" Eddie asked James.

"Time to get Li and EL from skool" James said. Eddie looked at the time on her phone and smiled, he was right.

"I'll go get Rose and we'll be on our way" Eddie replied. She ran upstairs and got Rose. She came back downstairs to James who was getting increasingly impatient. "Hurry mummy, late" replied James. They made their way to the school to find Elise and Liam waiting for them. Liam and Elise excitedly told them about their school day. James listened to Liam's every word in silence.

When they got home, Liam and Elise headed up to their bedrooms to get changed out of their uniforms. James followed Liam to his room. Liam had been working on building a big fort out of lego and got annoyed when he saw that it had been tampered with.

"Elise, did you touch my fort?" Liam shouted.

"No. Why would I?" she replied.

"Well if it wasnt you who was it?" Liam asked.

"I dont know. It wasn't me. It could have been James" Elise replied. Liam looked around and found James kneeling down on the ground playing with the fort.

"That's my fort. Dont touch it" Liam shouted as he pulled James up by the arm off the ground.

"Aaagh, hurtin me" James screamed before bursting into wails of crying.

"What's going on up there?" Eddie shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Elise rushed into the room to find James crying and holding his arm with his other arm.

"What did you do? You've hurt him" Elise said angrily to Liam. Eddie came rushing up the stairs. She ran into the bedroom. She ran over to James.

"What happened?" Eddie asked turning to Elise and then Liam.

"I only pulled him up off the floor cos he was messing with my fort" Liam admitted guiltily. Eddie examined James's injured arm gently. James squealed in pain.

"It's ok sweetheart" Eddie said trying to soothe James. "You two get your shoes and coats on and meet me in the hallway, we're going to have to go to the hospital to get this checked out" she said to Liam and Elise. They ran downstairs and did as they were told. Eddie gently lifted up James and brought him downstairs. Elise ran into the sitting room and grabbed Rose from her playpen and put her coat on her. Eddie grabbed the stroller and put Rose and James into it. They headed for the hospital. As they approached the hospital building Eddie called Sacha.

"Hi Sacha, I'm coming over with the children. I think James has damaged his arm, can you have a look at him for me?" she asked.

"No problem. Come straight into AAU" Sacha replied. When they got to the ward door Sacha let them in and brought them to a side bed.

"What happened?" Sacha asked.

"Liam pulled out of James's arm. I think he might have pulled a ligament" replied Eddie. Sacha gently examined James, he squealed in pain again.

"I think you're mummy might be right" Sacha said to James. "We'll have to send you for an X-ray, little man. It's just to make sure there's nothing else wrong" Sacha explained gently. James started to cry again. Eddie tried to console him. Liam got really upset seeing James crying again and he ran towards the ward door, just as he got to it one of the porters opened the door. Liam ran down the corridor with tears running down his face.

Eddie quickly asked Sacha to keep an eye on the children before running after Liam. Eddie ran down to the end of the AAU corridor but there was no sign of Liam. She stopped and thought for a minute before heading to the basement of the hospital. She headed to a very familiar door. She could hear sobbing coming from inside the wet lab. She opened the door gently and spotted Liam sitting in the corner of his dad's old lab. She went over and sat down beside Liam. She stayed silent for a few minutes trying to think of what to say.

"You know, this was where me and your dad had our first kiss. It was such a long time ago and we've been through a lot since then. We've both hurt each other since then but you know what?" Eddie said.

"What?" asked Liam through his cries.

"We were able to forgive each other because we love each other very much. James will forgive you because he loves you too" Eddie replied.

"How do you know that?" asked Liam.

"Why do you think James was playing with your fort and why he wanted to get the same bed as you have?" asked Eddie. "It's because he adores you. You're his big brother. That's why he wants to be involved in everything you do" Eddie explained.

"Do you think so?" asked Liam.

"I know so" replied Eddie before pulling Liam into a hug. "Come on. Lets go back and see how James is" Eddie said before helping Liam up. They returned to AAU to find James looking better. Sacha had given him something for the pain and James was excited about going to have his arm X-rayed as Sacha had explained to him that he would be able to see inside his arm with the X-ray. A few hours later they left AAU to head home. James was in the stroller, he reached out and took Liam's hand as they walked back home.

When they got home, Eddie made them something to eat. She got them all to pose for a picture to send to Luc. She told them to pull faces as she took the picture. She sent the picture to Luc with the caption, "Your little monsters and I miss you. :)".


End file.
